Преодолевая желание
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: ПЕРЕВОД 'Pushing Desire' by frenchflotus. Когда Кристин Ченовет приходит в жизнь Миранды и Энди! Отзывы и добро пожаловать.


Предупреждение: это - не мой любимый пэйринг в этом фэндоме, просто мне понравился фан-фикшен.

Когда-нибудь, надеюсь, напишу фик с моим ЛЮБИМЫМ пэйрингом Эмили/Энди. Кажется, я одна люблю этот пэйринг. Надеюсь, после моего фика он кому-нибудь понравится.

К сожалению, я не могу прочитать и перевести фики по этому фэндому с испанского языка, потому что совершенно его не знаю.

Английский поэт Лир говорил о себе в стихотворении:

«По-испански не пишет он, дети».

Мне остаётся лишь присоединиться к мистеру Лиру.

Пока - Миранда/Энди, Миранда/Андреа. Наслаждайтесь!

Дисклэймер автора: Я - не собственница Миранды и Энди. Но Кристин Ченовет - моя... хорошо, мы даже женились.

Дисклэймер переводчика: Всё - не моё, включая Кристин.

Translate dedicate to dear Maggie Smith

- Эмили, возьмите для меня два комплекта формы Оливии Снук.

У Эмили отвалилась челюсть. - Для... для вас?

- Эмили, ты что, потеряла память? Я похожа на работника кондитерского магазина? Размер четвёртый, два. Это всё.

- Думаю, я бы сейчас съел кусок пирога с клубникой, - зевнул Андреа.

- Ты не смеешь! - огрызнулась Миранда. - Я не хочу, чтобы моя девочка растолстела.

- Если бы я не знал тебя лучше, я бы мог подумать, что ты обманываешь, - улыбнулся Андреа.

Несмотря на их обычные и непоследовательные домашние споры, Энди чувствовала себя хорошо в объятиях Миранды. Они обнимались друг с другом на диване, смотря телевизор. Было редкостью, когда они могли проводить время вместе, как тогда, принимая во внимание распорядок.

Миранда крепко держала Энди, а голова Энди покоилась на плече Миранды. Их ноги были вытянуты под журнальным столиком. Энди думала о том, что прекрасно, что они никогда не смотрели телевизор вместе, но они ни разу не пропустили ни одного эпизода «Мёртвых до востребования» три недели подряд.

- Из-за тебя я должна смотреть такие странные вещи, Андреа, сказала Миранда, когда эпизод закончился.

- Это - не странно, это... И мне нравится Кристин Ченовет. Она идеальна для этой роли.

- И у неё изумительная грудь, - добавила Миранда вещественный факт.

- ... у неё что? - воскликнула Энди.

- У неё изумительная грудь, - спокойно повторила Миранда. - Действительно, великолепная.

- Гру... Миранда, ты выпьешь что-нибудь? Ты никогда раньше так не говорила.

- Хорошо, - Миранда наклонилась и прошептала на ухо Энди. - Я считаю, что твоя близость порождает шаловливые идеи.

Энди засияла.

- Я не помню, что было в прошлой части, но я не хочу слушать о твоих сексуальных фантазиях, включающих Кристин Ченовет.

- Андреа, прекрати быть таким надменным. Я только согласилась с тем, что говорят все: девушка восхитительная, - объяснила Миранда.

- О, хорошо. Идеально, - Андреа встал. - Думаю, лучше пойду спать. Во всяком случае, вы можете почитать книгу, которая есть у вас. Увидимся завтра.

- Андреа... - улыбнулась Миранда.

- Что? - огрызнулась Энди.

- Не поцелуешь меня на ночь?

- Почему ты не попросишь Кристин? Держу пари, она возбудила тебя.

- Ребёнок, - улыбнулась Миранда, закатив глаза.

Час спустя, Миранда переодевалась в спальне. Был тусклый свет. Андреа свернулся калачиком в кровати.

Миранда надела только халат, направилась в ванную комнату и стала смывать косметику. Вдруг она почувствовала руки, скользящие по её талии, обвились вокруг неё и прижали её к стене.

- Андреа? Что ты делаешь? - спросила Миранда

- Замолчи, - гневно сказал Андреа с похотью в глазах.

Андреа держал руки Миранды над её головой левой рукой. Он атаковал шею и плечо Миранды и стал неистово целовать и покусывать.

Миранда хотела протестовать. - Андр... - начала она. Она была прервана страстным поцелуем. Миранда быстро поняла, что сегодня вечером она не хочет что-либо контролировать... и, действительно, это пробудило в ней чувства.

- Андреа? - спросила Миранда. Они лежали в кровати, она нежно ласкала щёку Энди, а потом откинула волосы с её лица.

- Ммм? - пробормотал Андреа.

Гнев Энди прошёл, глаза наполнились страстью и восхищением Мирандой. Даже без косметики, немного растрёпанная, Миранда - самая прекрасная женщина из всех, кого она когда-либо видела.

- Ты знаешь, я обожаю, когда ты ревнуешь, - усмехнулась Миранда и подвинулась поближе к Энди.

- О, я* почти забыла, что достану для тебя форму Оливии Снук, - прибавила та с ухмылкой.

Энди подняла бровь и улыбнулась.

- Ты любишь играть, не так ли, Миранда?

- Нет, - сказала Миранда, наклонилась и поцеловала Энди. - Я люблю выигрывать.

- Ммм... - простонала Энди. Затем она сказала: «Хорошо, это замечательно. Я творю чудеса и отправляюсь за одеждой на северо-запад в следующую субботу. Что тебе больше нравится - зелёный или оранжевый?»

Улыбка Миранды исчезла. Она нахмурилась.

- Так. Кто сейчас выигрывает? - спросил Андреа, готовый играть снова.

**Это всё.**


End file.
